Elderly, disabled and impaired individuals have difficulty in eating. In some cases the distance between a user's mouth and the plated surface is too great and thus the tendency for food to fall off utensils before it is received within the user's mouth can be a problem. In addition, people often eat while not at a table. Some people eat sitting at a computer or watching a television, where the distance to the user's mouth is even greater. Eating or drinking without sufficient elevation, horizontal support and receiving structure for securing the food serving items can lead to spillage or accidents with the food.
A plate or other food service item used to rest or eat from can shift while moving. In addition, holding the plate or other food service item while away from a table or other raised platform may require use of both hands to hold the food service items which then limits the ability to use both hands for eating purposes. Over time, holding the food service item can become tiring or slip which can lead to food accidents. There is a need for securely raising and supporting a food service item while eating.
There are a variety of food service items, also generally referred to as tableware, each having a variety of configurations and dimensions. Tableware generally includes, but is not limited to, serverware, dinnerware and drinkware. While various types of plate and cup holders have been previously provided, most of merely present a receiving area of a fixed diameter which will not accommodate tableware items of widely differing sizes, as are commonly in commercial use today. Such single dimension holders are not adapted for use with a variety of sizes by the user to cause the same to accommodate either larger or smaller diameter containers than that for which they are initially intended. There is no generally uniform shape, size or dimension for a cup or plate holder, referred to herein generally as a food service item or tableware. Because there is no uniform dimensioned tableware, use of a food service tray, also referred to as a food server, which is configured for securely retaining a particular food service item is limited to a particular shape, dimension or design. Because there is no universal food service design, each having potentially different shapes, sizes and configurations, there is no widely adapted food server for use with varying shape, size or dimensioned food service item such as tableware, dinning ware, dishware, dishes, plates, bowls, cups, saucers, drinkware, etc. . . . Therefore, there is a need for a food server which is configured for securing a wide variety of food service items while eating apart from a table.
When resting a tableware item during movement or otherwise apart from a table, the tableware item is generally positioned on the lap of the user. Use of a standard dinning tray which may allow for resting of a tableware item, generally positions or maintains the tableware item in an uncomfortable position near the user's legs. Eating from a distance separating an average user's mouth and lap can create stress or strain upon the user's neck. In addition, the elevation gap can increase the likelihood of an accident as a result of food falling during movement between the tableware item and the user's mouth, for example. Therefore, there exists a need for a holder of a food service item which allows for increased vertical placement of the food service item nearer to the user's mouth.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved tableware stand which secures a variety of dimensioned, size or shaped tableware while eating at or apart from a table.